


The Way You Look Tonight

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	The Way You Look Tonight

"Did you see the way that Leto was dressed tonight?" Tim heard a man speak as he stood at the bar and waited for the drinks he had ordered.

"Fuck yeah I did…why doesn't he just have the sex change and get it over with" Another laughed, the two of them walking off, while Tim downed the four shots placed in front of him.

"Another round" He nodded to the bartender, ignoring his strange looks as he turned and scoped the crowded club for his boyfriend. "Christ…" He ground out under his breath as Jared danced crazily on the dance floor surrounded by people gawking and laughing at him. It wasn't the dancing that bugged Tim, since Jared always seemed to move to his own groove even when music wasn't playing, but by the way he was dressed. Grabbing the fresh drinks placed behind him, he waded his way through the masses, placing them on the table before falling into the booth Shannon and Tomo were sitting in as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shannon shouted over the roar of the club. "You look like someone kicked your puppy" Turning his head, he found Tim's line of sight lying on his brother, the look on his face darkening before he turned it back towards the table, downing his drink once again in one go. "Let's take a walk" He didn't give Tim a chance to say a word as he kissed Tomo quickly, nodding towards the rest rooms before pushing Tim out of the booth. They walked in silence until they entered the large place, keeping silent until they were alone. "Ok…what's he done now?" He asked, knowing that Tim's foul mood was all about Jared.

"What makes you think that he's done anything?" Tim asked, trying to play coy, but thinking otherwise at the annoyed look Shannon shot him.

"I've known my brother for a long time and trust me I know this look on your face. So…I ask again…what has be done now?"

"Do you ever worry about the way that Jared dresses?" He asked, the urge to smoke great, but he fought it because he knew that Shannon hated it.

"Jared's always danced to his own drum" He replied, knowing that it wasn't the answer Tim was looking for. "I did a long time ago when he first started with the dress up…but I gave up worrying about it because Jared is always going to be Jared. You knew what he was like when you started dating him Tim. What's changed now that's got you so hot and bothered?"

"When we first started dating it was a smudge of eye liner every now and then…now its full blown make up and woman's clothes to boot. Look at tonight…he looks like he just stepped off of a woman's fashion magazine from the nineteen eighties. The make up I can deal with…it's the sweater dress with spandex pants, belt and fucking heeled ankle boots that are bothering me"

"You seem to know a lot about this outfit that he is wearing" Shannon treaded forward, knowing that he was probably pushing his luck and completely understanding Tim's upset.

"I know about them because he explained in full detail all about it before we left tonight. I begged and pleaded with him to change…but he refused. He looks more and more like a fucking woman each time that we go out and I am fucking petrified that he's just a fake eye lash and a pearl necklace away from becoming an all out drag queen" Tim spoke loudly, his eyes growing large as he looked up in the mirror and saw the man they were speaking of staring wide eyed back at him. "Jared…" He cried out, he and Shannon running after him. "Jared wait…" He cried out again, amazed at just how quickly the singer could run in his heeled boots. "Fuck…" He cried out as he watched his lover race across the street, nearly getting hit by a cab before jumping into it and racing off.

"You have to talk to him" Shannon turned to Tim as they stood on the side of the street watching the cab disappear. "Jared is always going to be Jared. He likes to dress funny and always has to be in control of everything. You have to decide if this is something you can handle from being with someone like Jared. I'm going to stay with Tomo tonight so you'll have the house all to yourself"

"What if I can't accept it?" Tim asked sadly as he took the key Shannon was holding out towards him.

"Then you know what you have to do" Were his last words before he went back into the club, leaving him alone on the street.

Tim was a nervous wreck as he pulled into the driveway of the Leto Brother's home. He had no idea what he was going to say and how Jared would react to the words even if he did. He loved Jared very much, that much he knew. However, what he didn't know was if he could actually deal with the constant make up and dressing up that Jared seemed to be clinging to more and more. They had been dating for nearly six months and at first Tim found it cute when his lover applied a bit of make up, he even loved it when Jared applied the black eye liner to his eyes, but then it quickly turned to a full on face, then to his clothing and that's when he started to get concerned. He had tried to talk to Jared about it several times, but the leader always brushed him aside, told him that it was only a phase for shock value, but from the beginning Tim never bought that. He felt as if Jared enjoyed dressing like a woman, maybe even needed it and that thought alone for some reason scared him.

It had been hard for Tim at first to even admit that he held feelings for Jared, never having been with a man before. He fought them for nearly a year before he couldn't contain them any longer and practically attacked Jared one night when they were alone on the bus. Jared had laughed and told him that it was about time before they shared their first kiss and made love while the others were out partying after a show. It had been a struggle after that for Tim to adjust to the fact that he was bi, maybe even gay and that he was falling head over heels in love with another man, but for Jared and because of Jared he was finally able to push past it. The problem was that he didn't know if he was going to be able to push past this and what it would mean to their relationship if he couldn't.

"So are you finally done bitching about me to my soon to be ex-boyfriend" Tim heard Jared scream as he entered the house, watching as Jared rounded the corner into the hallway a stunned look upon his face when he found him and not Shannon. "Tim…" He cried out in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing here" He got his wits about him quickly crossing his arms over his chest. Tim was too stunned to speak at first, his feelings hurt at the ugly thing that Jared had said about him. "Go home…I don't want you here" Jared spat out, turning and storming into the living room, leaving Tim alone and gaping like a fish out of water.

"Jared…we need to talk" He spoke cautiously, entering the room and finding what he feared to be his ex lover pouting on the couch.

"Talk about what…how you and Shannon were talking shit about me behind my back"

"We weren't talking behind your back" Tim defended, sighing in defeat as he walked deeper into the room, standing before Jared. "Ok…we were talking about you but…"

"But nothing…" Jared interrupted, pushing past Tim as he got up off of the couch. "I fucking heard you. You called me a DRAG QUEEN" He screamed the words, standing before the large window in the room, angry and hurt all rolled into one.

"I didn't call you a drag queen" Tim sighed again, taking the place Jared had just vacated. "I said you were one step away from becoming one" He felt exhausted as he ventured a look at his boyfriend, before dragging his eyes to the coffee table in front of him at the all out anger he saw staring back at him.

"Yeah…a fake eye lash and a pearl necklace away from becoming one" He reminded, crossing his arms over his chest again in order to curb the urge to throw something.

"Jared please" Tim sighed yet again, daring to look at the incensed man once again.

"You knew how I was before we started this. You knew that I wore make up and it never bothered you before…why now?" He tired to hide the hurt in his voice, but he found that it was almost impossible as a lump formed deep within his throat.

Tim knew that it was time to speak the truth, even if it meant that he might lose Jared forever because of it. "I don't mind the make up. No…that's not true" He corrected deciding to be completely honest. "I don't mind the eye liner because it's what rockers wear and lets face it…it looks good on you" He smiled sadly, finding focus with the coffee table once again before continuing. "What I don't like is the lip stick, the eye shadow, the mascara and lets not forget the blush" His words got louder and more anger filled as he locked eyes with the singer across the room. "What I really hate is the clothing. I mean Jesus fuck Jared…look at yourself tonight" He got up off of the couch and began to pace before him. "You look like a fucking woman. You're wearing a dress for fucks sake and tonight at the bar…people were making fun of you. They were saying that you should just go ahead and get the sex change"

"Oh…so that is what this is about. You care more about what people fucking think rather then hurting me" The lump got bigger within his throat, but he fought it, allowing the anger to take over instead of the hurt. "You don't give a shit about me…this is all about you and your fucking insecurities. You knew what I was like before we even started dating" He reminded again. "I could give two shits about what people think of me. I live for me and not anyone else"

"And what about me Jared? Tim asked. "Do you even care what I think about you?"

"Not very highly apparently" His voice wavered, but he took a deep breath and held strong.

"That's not true Jared" Tim stood up, walking in front of the man that he loved. "I love you very much" He traced his finger tips down Jared's painted face, his heart breaking at the look of stone cold hatred he received in return. "I just don't love this side of you because I don't understand it"

"I don't think that you love me at all Timmy" Jared retorted hatefully, watching as Tim walked away from him, shoulder slumped in defeat. "If you loved me…you'd love everything about me. You wouldn't care that I want to wear make up from time to time and maybe when the mood hits a piece of woman's clothing or two. If you really loved me none of that would matter…but it does…so you don't"

"Loves not that easy Jared" Tim turned around; his heart breaking because he knew what was coming next. "When you love someone you can't always love every aspect of that person. There's sometimes some part of them that you don't like and together as a couple you try to move past it…or even change it"

"I won't change for you…or anyone" Jared replied in defiance.

"I know and I wouldn't expect anything else from you" Tim answered in defeat, tossing the key to the house on the coffee table before heading for the door. "I really do love you Jared…no matter what you think and I am sorry if your cross dressing scares me. I just feel as if I am losing the man that I fell in love with…with each layer of clothing that you add" With a final look at the upset man, Tim took his leave, tears blazing down his face the entire drive back to his apartment.

"Hey bro…I got a surprise for you" Shannon announced as he walked into the home that he shared with his brother, finding him sitting on the couch staring into space. "Jesus…not again" He murmured under his breath, falling down next to his brother, holding a package in his hand. "Have you done anything today other then sit on this fucking couch?" He asked, clueless as to what to do with Jared's melancholy mood. "It's been two weeks Jared. You either have to go talk to him or move on but you can't keep sitting here on this fucking couch wasting away. This isn't like you. Have you accomplished anything since you and Tim split up?"

"Fuck you" Jared bit out, ignoring his brother as he curled deeper into himself, hating the way he was feeling but helpless to stop it.

"Jared look…I know that you're hurting and all but you have to pull yourself together. We have a gig in just one week and we haven't even practiced or anything" Shannon reminded, hating what he was about to say next because he knew it would hurt his baby brother. "We need to call Tim and tell him about the gig too. I think that it might be a good idea if we held a rehearsal in the next day or two and maybe the two of you could talk…"

"I've already hired another bassist and he's someone that knows us and our music quite well" The singer cut him off, getting up and walking out of the room, intending to hide under the safety of his comforter until he had to pull himself out again.

"Jared wait…" Shannon called, chasing after him, bag still in hand. "Jared…come on don't do this. Just fucking call Tim and talk to him. I bet you that he's as miserable as you are and misses you just as much"

"It's done and Tim and I are over. If he can't accept me for who I am then…then…fuck him" He stammered, swallowing hard in order to hide the tears wanting to wash down his cheeks.

"I don't think you even gave him much of a chance to try and explain his fear to you. I hate to say this Jared…but I can understand it. I felt the same way when you started dressing like that before. I had all sorts of questions as to why you felt the need to do it…or was it you way of trying to be a woman without the hassles of surgery. I just learned to accept it…but even now I have to admit that I still don't understand it. Maybe if you try to explain it to him…things would work out"

"How do you expect me to explain something to him that I can't even explain to myself" Jared belted out, sitting up, the tears finally blazing down his face. "I can't explain it Shan…it's just something that I enjoy doing…something that makes me feel good. It's like when I put on the make up and the outfits…I don't have to be me and trust me some days I'd rather be anyone else but me" He bawled, pushing his brother away when he tried to hold him. "You think that I have it altogether…but I don't. Sure it seems like it on the outside…but most days I just want to be anyone but me"

"Jared…I didn't know. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel bad about yourself" Shannon stammered, trying to make sense of everything that he had just heard.

"Of course you didn't know…because I wouldn't let you know. I always feel like I have to be strong and in charge…but with Tim I was started to feel like I could just be me…that I wouldn't have to hide who I really am. I was wrong" He finally allowed Shannon to hold him, his heart breaking at just how much his missed the man who consumed his heart. "I was so fucking wrong"

"I don't think that you were wrong Jared" Shannon sat back, wiping the tears from his face. "I think that if you just talk to him and tell him what you just told me that you two could work things out"

"I'm not willing to take that chance again" Jared hiccupped, pushing away from his brother once again. "So…what's in the bag?" He asked, picking up the discarded bag from the bed, bursting into tears once again at the sight of several eye linger pencils inside.

"I was hoping that you would use them for our next gig" Shannon explained his gift, taking the bag out of Jared's hands and tossing it into a nearby garbage can before hugging his brother close once again.

Tim stood off to the side of the stage, hood pulled over his head, large sunglasses covering his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have been there, knew that he was just asking for his broken heart to be broken even more, but when he found out that Jared and the boys were playing a local festival event and he hadn't been called in to play with them, he just knew that he had to be there just the same. He watched across the stage as the roadies set up their instruments, Jared standing off to one side of the stage with a look of sadness across his face. His heart broke yet again because the idea of Jared being anything but happy ate away at him. Tears glistened behind the sun glasses as he took in the full appearance of a man who always dressed so vibrantly, except that day he wore only a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt, not a speck of make up anywhere to be found. He could see Tomo and Shannon wrestling around as they always did before a show, smiles on their faces, each disappearing when their eyes fell on their leader. He watched as Jared and Shannon exchanged a few words before another man walked up to them. Tim's heart shattered into a thousand pieces once he realized who the man was. "Matt…" He whispered under his breath, ignoring the annoyed look he received from one of the groupies that always seemed to hang around the side stages at each show.

Hugs were shared between all of the men, the one between Jared and Matt lasting a bit longer then the others. Jared felt as if someone were watching him as he pulled away from Matt, searching the area around him finding the usual sluts and some asshole in a hoodie and sunglasses gawking at him. Turning back to Matt, he hugged him again, trying like hell to push past the fact that he wished more then anything that it was Tim there and not their former bassist. He didn't dwell on it too long as they were called out to the stage, focusing instead on the show and the fans waiting for them.

"You ok Jared?" Matt asked his former leader as they walked into the dressing room after their set was done.

"Yeah fine" He lied, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel before falling down onto a nearby couch, watching as Tomo and Shannon made out in the corner before turning his attention back towards Matt. "Just a little tired" He lied again. "Jesus Christ would you two come up for air already and not force us to watch this shit again" He bit out, jealous as hell that they were together and happy while he was alone and miserable.

"Lets go" Shannon smiled at his lover, shooting Jared the bird before hugging Matt. "It's good to see you again Matt" He smiled hugging his friend once again before he and Tomo took their leave.

"They seem happy" Matt smiled after his friends, sitting down on the couch next to Jared.

"Too fucking happy and I am tired of seeing it" He bit out, his mind wandering to Tim once again.

"I remember when you and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other" Matt sat forward, taking Jared's hand into his own, locking eyes with the man he still loved. "I didn't realizes just how much I still loved you Jared until we were on stage together again" He didn't wait for Jared to respond as he leaned forward and kissed the silent man.

Jared didn't know what to think as his former lover kissed him, deciding that thinking was for the birds as he ignored his mind warning him that what he was doing was a mistake as he increased the kiss. Warning signals blared within his head, telling him that he needed to stop as Matt somehow managed to push him onto his back, the full brunt of his larger body pressing over him and yet he continued to do nothing. Instead he let the hurt and the loneliness consume him, pressing him towards what he already knew was going to be one hell of a huge mistake.

Everything felt wrong as Matt continued to kiss him, touch him, hold him. He couldn't stop thinking about Tim, how the way that Matt kissed was so completely different from the way Tim did. He compared Matt's larger hands as they roved his body to Tim's, realizing that they didn't have the same affect on him as Tim's smaller ones did. He was just about to alert Matt to the fact that he couldn't go on with what they were doing any longer, but before he could speak a word, Matt's body was gone and he was being dragged off of the couch and down the hallway by a bitching Shannon. He didn't even try to fight him as he allowed himself to be drawn out of the building before being shoved into the backseat of Shannon's car. The bitching continued as they drove towards his home, but he didn't hear any of it, his mind on only one person and the loneliness that he knew awaited him once he got home.

Tim was lost in thought several days after the show, sitting in a coffee house, his mind still replaying the hug shared between Jared and Matt, knowing that afterwards it probably went much further. He didn't want to think about it as he took a drink of his coffee, nearly jumping out of his skin at a voice he heard next to him. "Hey…" Looking up he found Shannon and Tomo standing beside him with matching looks upon their faces. "We need to talk"

"Hey…" Tim replied, picking up his always present pack of cigarettes, preparing to leave because he did not want to have the conversation he knew was coming. "Can't…I have to…um…busy" He stammered, knowing that he was caught in a lie, knowing that neither was buying it as Shannon took the seat across from him, Tomo grabbing another from a nearby table before joining them. "I don't want to hear it Shannon" He said, slamming his fist upon the table as if to prove his point. "Just let Jared know that if he was trying to hurt me by bringing Matt back…then mission accomplished" He tried to leave once again, but found his ass connected to the chair at Tomo's insistent hands.

"I told you that he was there" Tomo grinned over at Shannon, his hand still on Tim's shoulder.

"That you did baby…you were right" Shannon smiled back before turning his attention back to the man sitting across from him. "Which means only one thing…you still love him"

Tim wanted to deny it, but he knew that with one look in his eyes that his façade would be shattered and so he spoke the truth instead. "I never stopped" He sighed, playing with his empty cup rather then look at either of the two men. "It doesn't matter anyway because I saw how touchy feely he and Matt were at the show…it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened next"

"What happened next was they kissed and made out for a bit before I dragged Jared back to the car and drove him home" Shannon said, shaking his head when he realized he had said that all wrong.

"It was just one kiss Tim…and Jared said that he was getting ready to push Matt away before Shannon barged in there and broke them up" Tomo spoke up. "He told us that it felt wrong and that he couldn't allow it to continue because Matt wasn't you…that he was still in love with you" He embellished the last part a bit, hoping that it would force Tim to realize they belonged together and finally do something about it.

"I miss him so much. We've only been together a short time but I feel as if my whole life is destroyed" Tim sighed, his broken heart pounding slowly within his chest. "I didn't want things to end that night. I just wanted to talk about the cross dressing…maybe try and understand it…but he didn't want to hear anything that I had to say"

"He's Jared…if he feels as if he is backed into a corner then he comes out kicking and screaming before anything can be talked about or accomplished" Shannon reminded.

"I just want him back in my life" Tim assured. "I miss him so much" He knew that he was sounding mushy at the smile he received from Shannon, along with a roll eyes, grinning himself at the teary eyed look he received from Tomo.

"It's so romantic" Tomo sighed, fighting the urge to reach out and take Shannon's hand, but knowing better since they were in public. "What? It is" He blushed at the goofy grin Shannon blasted at him. "So…what are we going to do about it?" He turned his attention back towards Tim.

"You just leave that all up to me" An evil grin replaced the goofy one, Tim and Tomo knowing that Shannon was plotting something and that wasn't always a good thing.

"This isn't going to work" Tim growled several nights later as he, Tomo and Shannon sat in their regular booth at their favorite nightclub.

"It's going to work like a charm…trust me" Shannon laughed, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend and holding him close. "I think I rather like the new Timmy" He laughed again, avoiding the slap that Tim was trying to shoot his way. "Just do everything that I said and you and Jared will be together and happy in whatever fucked up world you two live in once again"

Jared walked into the club with dread. Pausing at the door, he debated leaving once again, not in the mood to deal with the blind date that his brother had set him up with. It had been an on going battle for days between the two of them, Shannon finally threatening castration if he didn't get over his self induced seclusion and go along with it. Looking across the club he spotted them sitting in their regular booth, Tomo and Shannon snuggled together, his blind date dressed in a red dressed and way too much make up for her own good. "I wear my make up better then that" He whispered under his breath as with a final sigh he gave into his fate and walked towards the table. "Dog city" He continued to talk to himself, taking in the ugliest woman he had ever seen in his life the closer he got.

"About fucking time you get here" Shannon yelled across the roar of the crowd, shooting a look at Tim that dared him to back out now as Jared slid into the booth. "Jared…I'd like you to meet Tammy. Tammy…Jared" He smiled wickedly between the two of them, resisting the urge to crack up as he nudged Tomo's leg, indicating that it was time to leave. "Now if you excuse us Tomo and I have a previous engagement" Both men wanted to kill Shannon and Tomo as they walked away giggling amongst themselves, leaving the two of them in total silence.

'Would you like to order a drink?" Tim asked, his voice several octaves higher then his normal voice. He waited for Jared to catch on, chuckling under his breath when he hadn't. "Your brother tells me that you're in a band and an actor…must be hard to do both" He tried to initiate a conversation, jerking a bit in surprise when Jared finally spoke.

"Look…Tammy" Jared spoke loudly, glancing at the woman out of the corner of his eyes. "I don't know how you know my brother or why he felt it necessary to try and fix us up…but I just broke up with someone that was very special to me and I'm just not ready to start dating yet. Sorry" He blurted out the last part, ready to take his leave but hindered at a thin hand upon his arm with bright red fake nails. **Christ…what the fuck was Shannon thinking when he decided this was the one to get me over Tim** He thought to himself, sighing in defeat as he fell back into the booth.

"I know what you mean" The ugly woman started speaking, Jared lying his face on his hand, finding fascination with the table top, not even trying to pretend to be interested in what she had to say. "I just broke up with a great guy recently as well.

**Who was he…Big Foot" He mused, smiling for the first time since he had arrived.

"Oh…I love this song" The ugly woman cried out, nearly knocking Jared to the ground as she pushed him out of the booth. "Let's dance"

"Fuck…" Jared muttered under his breath as he was dragged onto the dance floor by the very strong yeti woman. Taking her hand, he tried to keep her at a distance, only to find him self crushed within her arms a moment later. He prepared to push her away, a strange feeling of contentment washing over him as the woman continued to hold him. Everything in the moment felt familiar, felt right as he wrapped his arms tightly around the woman's waist. Closing his eyes he inhaled an all too familiar scent, pulling back as he looked at the woman before him dead in the face for the first time. His heart soared and a smile broke across his face as he wrapped his arms around the beastly woman neck, tears glistening within his eyes as he enjoyed the long missed feeling that washed over him. Without hesitation he whispered his lips across her overly painted cheek, crushing their lips together as he kissed her long and hard. When air was non existent, they broke apart, once again wrapped within each others arms despite the disco beat blasting around them. "Let's get out of here" Jared yelled against Tammy's ear nearly an hour later, his lips raw and sore from too much kissing and yet dying to kiss her all over again.

Taking her hand, he led her out of the club, hailing a taxi while they stood on the curb in silence. Once in the cab, Jared wrapped his arms around her neck once again, never wanting to break free of it again. "I can't believe you did all of this for me" He whispered so the cab driver couldn't hear him, already knowing he knew who he was by the glint of recognition he saw in his eyes as he looked at him through the rearview mirror. "I've missed you so much and I'm sorry for what I said to you the last time we were together"

"Well talk about this later" Tim smiled, needing to feel Jared's lips upon his once again. They made out like mad in that back seat, not caring that they were putting on a scene for the driver and the streets of Los Angeles passing by them.

Hand and hand they walked into Jared's house, both feeling a bit shy and awkward as they recalled the last time they were there together. "Tim…" Jared spoke softly, turning to face the man that he loved in full drag.

"Yeah?" Tim said

"I know that we need to talk and I want to…but could you be Tim when we do and not Tammy" A full blush rushed across Jared's face, a smile breaking free when Tim kissed him quickly and ran for bathroom. He couldn't stop smiling as he fell onto the couch, unable to believe that Tim had gone to such lengths to get him back, the smile faltering for a moment at the fear that once they had their talk they would be in the same boat as before. Determination filled him as he heard the shower cut off, because he didn't care if it meant he had to give up his cross dressing way and his make up as long as he had Tim back in his life.

"Better?" Tim asked as he bound back into the room, freshly showered, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Hey…what can I say your brother prepares for everything. He made me bring a change of clothes and left them in the bathroom in case this worked out" He grinned, sitting down on the couch next to Jared. "So…" He went on shyly, taking Jared's hand. "Did this work out?"

"I can't believe you did this for me" Jared replied instead of answering the question.

"It was Shannon's idea…but you have to trust me Jared when I say that I would have done just about anything to get you back into my life" He spoke the truth, intertwining their fingers before placing a soft kiss upon it. "I missed you and I love you and I don't give a fuck about you wearing makeup and dressing like a woman…because it's who you are and that is all that matters to me now"

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to see if I could figure out what you got from it"

"And did you figure it out?"

"No…" Tim admitted slowly, still holding onto Jared's hand, afraid that it would disappear. "But I meant it when I said that it didn't matter any longer. These few weeks were hell for me Jared and if you want to dress up a full drag queen everyday for the rest of our lives…then so be it"

Jared could tell that he meant those words and it caused his heart to soar as he leaned forward and kissed Tim sweetly. "It still freaks you out though?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "And that's ok" He smiled. "We can work on this together because I love you and that's what couples in love do…right?"

"Right" Tim smiled, closing his eyes as Jared leaned forward and kissed him hungrily.

The End


End file.
